Movie Date
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Honoka and Maki go on a movie date but little did they know, Eli and Umi are on the same date, contains fluff


Both Maki and Honoka were smiling softly at each other and holding hands as they rode in the back of the Nishikino family car, with Maki's mother driving behind the wheel. Maki and Honoka had been dating for the last couple of weeks and Maki's parents had accepted their daughter as a lesbian and had gotten to know Honoka after Maki had invited her over for dinner a few times. They were happy for the daughter to have such a loving and caring girlfriend like Honoka, since they could see how deeply the orange haired girl cared about and loved Maki and had accepted her as well. The two girls had asked Maki's mother if she could drop them off at local movie theater for a date and Ms. Nishikino had agreed to drive and drop them off.

Ever since Maki and Honoka had started dating, they had made sort of a tradition to see every new Marvel movie that was playing in the theaters, especially since before Maki had started dating Honoka, she new her girlfriend was a huge Marvel's fan and made sure to watch every one that came out from Avengers, new Spider-Man films starring Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland, X-Men, the new Fantastic Four film where they were teenagers instead of adults, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Ant Man and Guardians of the Universe. The new Marvel movie that was now playing was Infinity War and Maki promised Honoka they would see it and even had the tickets prepaid so they wouldn't have to wait in a long line at the theater.

After arriving outside the movie theater, Honoka and Maki had stepped out of the car whilst still holding hands. Maki's mother said right after they stepped out of the car, "You girls have fun. I hope you and Honoka enjoy the movie." Maki would smile and reply, "We will Mom. I'll be sure to call you to pick us up when the movie is over." Her mother would smile, "I will be waiting for your phone call. Have a nice date sweetie, I love you." Maki would smile at he mother before she drove off, "I love you too Mom." The redhead turned to look at Honoka and noticed the had a pink flower in her hair was about to fall off. She asked gently, "Honoka, I need you so stand still for just a minute baby." Honoka did as her redhead girlfriend asked as she let Maki fix the flower so it wouldn't fall off. Maki had bought the flower for her Honoka on one of their other dates and gave it to her girlfriend as a gift and Honoka promised her Maki that she would never lose it.

The girls had entered the movie theater and bought an extra large popcorn and two sodas for themselves from the concession stand. Maki had had handed the ticket taker their prepaid tickets and told them that screen #9 was playing Infinity War and the girls walked down the hall and entered the theater room. They walked up the stairs, looking for good seats to sit in and choose the sixth row, since it was in the center and sat next to each other. Maki then said to her girlfriend while cupping her left cheek, "You ready for the movie, sweetie?" Honoka smiled at her redhead girlfriend, "I am so ready, Maki, especially since I'm on a date with you!" Maki and Honoka smiled lovingly at each other leaned in close towards each other, about to lock lips in a passionate kiss until they heard two familiar voices walking in. It was Eli and Umi, they knew that they were dating too, but they didn't expect them to be on the same date as them!

Eli had noticed Honoka and Maki as they entered the theater and said to her blue haired girlfriend, "Hey Umi, there's Honoka and Maki!" The blonde and the blue haired girl walked up to the redhead and the orange haired girl and Umi asked softly "Do you guys mind if we sit here?" Honoka and Maki looked at each other and smiled softly as the redhead answered for her and Honoka, "Of course not." The two couples had sat together and just after the trailers had finished and the movie was about to begin, Maki placed her arm around Honoka's shoulder and Honoka put her arm around Maki's shoulder. There was a lot of great action around the fighting scenes, but the main villain and his henchmen, made Honoka scared that she wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist. Maki seeing that her girlfriend was getting asked "Honoka, what the matter sweetie? Are you afraid?" Honoka answered softly, "Yes, I just didn't expect the main villain, Thanos and his henchmen to be that scary looking!" Maki smiled softly at her Honoka as she let her girlfriend play and tangle her soft fingers with red hair, "Don't be scared Honoka, I'm right here."

Other people in movie theater how came to see the new Infinity War movie softly awed at them, because of how cute they were as a couple. After the movie had ended, Maki and Honoka had agreed to go on another double date with Eli and Umi at either the amusement park or zoo before waving goodbye to them. After they stepped outside the movie theater, Maki asked her girlfriend, "Would you like to spend the night at my house, Honoka?" Honoka nodded, smiling at her redhead girlfriend, "I would like that very much Maki." Maki would reach into her right pants pocket, pull out cellphone and call her mother, asking her to come pick them up. The two girls would wait patiently in the lobby of the movie theater, before seeing and hearing Maki's mother pull up. Honoka and Maki would walk out of the movie theater, holding hands and getting in the back of the car as Ms. Nishikino drove both girls back to the house.

After having a nice peaceful dinner with Maki's parents and telling all about the movie, Honoka and Maki had gotten to turn in for bed. The two girls had taken turns brushing their teeth and showering before they had discarded their casual street clothes, leaving their bras and underwear before changing into their pajamas. Maki asked as she knew deep down that Honoka would still be scared, "Honoka? Are you still feeling a little scared?" The orange haired girl would admit a little guilty, "Just still a little." Maki would say smiling softly at her girlfriend while pulling her closer, "There's no need to be afraid baby. It was just a movie. I'll always to protect you because I love you." Honoka smiled at her redhead girlfriend and lover, "I love you too Maki. I love you so much." The two girlfriends and lovers locked lips in a burning passionate kiss, as they slept cuddling together. Maki had even made room for Honoka to lay her her head on chest, so she could sleep while listening to the beating of her lover's heart, which brought her great comfort as the two girls slept in complete content.


End file.
